


meetings

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	meetings

It was his third meeting with Vince since he’d been signed. At first he thought it’d go as the others went but he couldn’t have been more wrong when Stephanie walked in. “Hello, I’m Stephanie. Sorry, my dad couldn’t make it so I’ll be conducting this meeting.” She had the warmest of smiles as she spoke. “I’m not going to complain.” Why would he? He was barely 21 and she was a lot better to look at than Vince was. He sat up some on the stuffed chair as she leaned over the desk to grab his file. This woman wasn’t making it easy on his. The kid would have probably preferred to talk to the boss. 

“So, Randy… I see you recently had a birthday.” She was reading off his paperwork. “21? Happy birthday.” The new little smirk she gave him made this throat dry on the spot. “Thank you, ma'am.” If it wouldn’t have made him look as stupid as he felt, he would have slapped a hand to his head. “You can call me Stephanie.” The allowance of being on a first name basis with the WWE’s princess seemed rarer than it was. “Sorry, Steph- Stephanie. Sorry. Damn.” He already had the job and this wasn’t the first woman he had talked to but she was Stephanie McMahon. “Relax, Randy.” Her hand heated over his shoulder as she sat down next to him. “Just imagine it as if you’re talking to my father. Can you do that?” If only it was as easy as she made it sound. “To tell you the truth, I’d rather not. I sort of like the picture I’m working with now.”

The smoothness of the line didn’t come from the kid who’d was barely a year off losing his virginity and it might have got him fired but at least he would have had a nice parting image. “Aren’t you cute.” From the way of her tone, he worried he was going to end up being the harmless kid in her father’s business. “I don’t know, am I?” His trademark smirk was inadvertently used for the first time. “You could be trouble.” That was something more that he wanted to hear. Taking the paperwork from her was a slim chance but when she didn’t fight it, there was some hope for the meeting. “We don’t need this. If there’s something you want to know you can just ask me. And if there’s something I want- to know, I’ll ask you.”

She agreed to it. “And what is that you want to know?” The woman didn’t add the pause he had. “Why is your father couldn’t make it but you could? Shouldn’t you be out on a date or something?” It was a hard question. “Well, it’s my job and the guy I’m seeing isn’t into the dating scene.” She gave enough of a straight answer for him to be happy with. The fact that she said she was seeing someone didn’t show up on his radar. “I am. Dinner, movies, all of that.” His hand climbed up her arm to tug on the fabric; opening the material over the small breasts. The new Superstar bit his bottom lip at the sight. Slowly looking up from the skin to her face, Randy was welcomed by a kiss.


End file.
